


“I Thought You Had Forgotten”

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: Central London at night - a few weeks after the death of Mary Watson





	“I Thought You Had Forgotten”

“It’s raining. You don’t have a car, you had no coat, you’ve let yourself go, and you haven’t left your home for at least week except to wander the streets of London with me eating chips”

“When you’re suicidal. You’re allowed chips, trust me. It’s about the only perk”

“You were used to keeping things hidden from someone living in the same house where privacy could not be assumed, not any more, though, for the past few months it’s been out on display. Conclusion you live alone now”

“Amazing”

“You know you say that out loud”

“I meant the chips”

****

“How did you know about the intimacy?”

“A lover would have noticed the scars”

“How do you know he didn’t notice?”

“Because if he loved you he would have done something about it”

“Would he?”

“Isn’t that what you people do?”

“I don’t know, you tell me”

****

“Taking your own life… Interesting expression. Taking it from whom? Once it’s over, it’s not you who’ll miss it. Your own death is something that happens to everybody else… hand it over”

“I thought you had forgotten.”

“Not when it is why we’re here”

Sherlock hurls the pistol into the Thames; the swirling water awakens a memory in his mind palace. When he emerges he finds he’s alone on the footpath by Hungerford Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Week three of a series of 221b ficlets for #fictober, halfway and we have reached The lying detective. There is an overarching plan for the a whole but I love writing 221b ficlets I am posting as part of a series rather than a multi-chapter fic for the full 221b effect.


End file.
